The Christmas Plan
by purplefrog
Summary: For years Draco Malfoy has wanted to get back at his rival. When Draco is forced to stay at Hogwarts over the Holiday break he finally gets his chance. Will Draco at last get the better of The Boy Who Lived? A one-shot that has some interesting twists.


The Christmas Plan

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters. I just like to play with them a little.

A/N: This fic was written for a competition. The site had serious security issues and had to go under major construction so I was never able to submit it. I enjoyed writing it too much to let it go to waste so I have decided to publish it. Thanks to Gryph my lovable beta who helped me out so much. Now on with the story.

A quiet chill lay thick upon the dormant room. A lengthy body began to stir in the bed decorated lavishly with silver silk bedding and dark green velvet curtains. Not wanting to wake up this early on a Saturday, the grouchy being grabbed a pillow and angrily placed it over his head covered with its platinum blond hair. Draco Malfoy had no need to wake up early on this day, usually reserved for relaxation, unlike many of his house-mates. It was mid-December and Hogwarts was filled with the noises of excitement. The students were getting ready to head home for winter break.

Not able to simply ignore the sounds of packing and everyone saying their good-byes, Draco hastily threw his covers off and reached for his satin-lined winter bath robe. _Don't they know that some of us are trying to sleep? I swear no one has respect for others anymore, by which I mean me. _Draco was not heading home for the holidays this year. His parents had decided to go on winter holiday without him to the Swedish Alps. At first he was upset about this, thinking that his mother was trying to escape him in some way, but then he realized the thought was ridiculous. His mother loved him more than even his father. Draco knew that it was his father who forced her to take a holiday without her son and not having to spend a couple of weeks with his father was an intriguing idea. A peaceful Christmas and plenty of time to himself; this made the time apart from his parents a stimulating proposal.

Crabbe and Goyle were lurking around their side of the room. Draco had tried hard to get his brutal followers to stay at school for the break, but neither of their families would agree to it. Mr. Crabbe arranged for a private tutor to join them over the holiday period hoping with some help, his son wouldn't fail out of Hogwarts and Mrs. Goyle couldn't fathom her little baby spending Christmas away from home. What ever activities Draco decided to do, he would have to complete them without the pair of intelligence-deprived cronies.

'You gits couldn't pack a little quieter? I thought you'd have learnt by now that I prefer to lie in on Saturdays, you dolts.' Draco sneered at the two boys sporting the mystified expressions. 'Oh, I forgot that you can't rub two brain cells together between you.' Crabbe and Goyle said nothing in response. They just looked at each other and then positioned their heads so they could stare at the floor and not at the leader of the group who they could tell was furious just by the tone of his voice. Happy with the response, Draco continued, 'Since there is no possibility of me going back to sleep I am going to head down to the Great Hall for some breakfast. I am assuming that the two of you will be joining me shortly.' Not waiting for a response, Draco casually got dressed and headed towards the door.

Sitting at his regular seat at the Slytherin table, Draco started eating the delicious breakfast he had become accustomed to during his years at Hogwarts. He didn't understand why the Hogwarts' house elves could prepare food with such great taste and aroma where the house elves that his family owned couldn't prepare a meal close even if their life depended on it. He would have to talk to his mother about it. He was sure she could find a way to change the cooking habits of the lazy, no good elves that his father inherited or at least find one that knew how to cook properly.

A combination of being lost in thought and enjoying his bacon and eggs, Draco hadn't noticed that Crabbe and Goyle had finally made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The large boys started to devour the food without a seconds thought. The sounds similar to pigs attacking a trough brought his attention to their arrival. All he could do was look at these boys he called friends in repulsion. _Spending time without them around to disgust me will be a well deserved reward for my patience. Now all I have to do is find something or someone to entertain me for the next two weeks. _Trying to ignore the piggish sounds, Draco started to scan the Great Hall for a likely participant in his holiday festivities.

Everyone seemed to be excited about heading home for the holidays. There was a group of Hufflepuff mudbloods exchanging addresses so they could stay in touch over the break without using suspicious looking owls and there was a small clique of popular Ravenclaw girls who were squealing through a conversation about all the places they were going shopping with their parents. If there was any activity at the Gryffindor table, he had not cared to notice. His attention was set on a certain raven-haired boy with glasses. _How could I forget so easily? Potter always stays at Hogwarts over holiday. _A spark went off in Draco's mind as quickly and fiercely as a thought could be developed. _I didn't think this holiday could get any better. Now I know what will keep me busy. Time to get Potter back for all the humiliating things he has done to me. I will get my revenge and make him wish he never crossed me in the first place; I warned him to choose his friends wisely and he went and spurned my friendship, oh he is going to suffer now. But what should I do to him? I need to go somewhere quite so I can actually think. _With that thought, he stood and left the Great Hall abruptly without so much as a good-bye to any of those he considered friends.

_Where can I go to think? My room is out of the question since everyone will be gathering their trunks. Oh! Of course. The one place no one would go on a day like this. _Draco started up the stairs to the second floor. As he walked into the library he noticed that his assumption had been correct. There was not a person to be seen. Madame Pince wasn't even at her station. Draco had the entire Library to himself. He decided to sit at a table near the window. He always liked a view when he needed to think.

After what seemed like an age, staring out the window at the icy lake, he decided to give up. Nothing was coming to him. It wasn't often that he couldn't think up some sort of plan to help bring about the demise of wizarding world's golden child. He normally took such pride in the plots that came so easily to him but this time it appeared he was going to have to work a little harder. It was time to take desperate measures. It was time for him to look in weird and wonderful places for inspiration. Draco knew what he needed to do. Now it was time to wait for his opportunity. He grabbed his page and headed towards the large doors that separated the Library from the massive castle he called home.

The Great Hall looked empty and bare without hundreds of students to fill its tables. Draco had never seen it in this condition. After a closer examination he noticed that the Slytherin table was missing.

'You...' pointing to a young Hufflepuff, 'where are the house tables?' he asked with his characteristic disdain evident in his voice. The boy just looked back with shock and fear plastered across his face. It seemed like ages before he found his voice to answer the older, more confident figure in front of him. 'D, D, D, D, Dum, Dum, Dumbledore removes the house tables during the winter holidays so that we all have to sit together.' The boy stammered as he stood on the exact spot where he had been stopped, as if awaiting permission to scurry away from his interrogator.

Draco did not like this development but he would obviously have to live with it. He would have to make sure plenty of space was left between him and those who he did not feel were up to the same standards as him; like Saint Potter, guardian saint of half-breeds and mudbloods. Realizing that the boy was still standing there gaping at him, Draco let his well known temper take him over. 'Are you waiting for me to hold your hand? Leave!' The boy squeaked at the sight of the older boy's anger overtaking him, with his chill grey eyes and ran to a group of Hufflepuffs. Draco knew if the small boy didn't know who he was before their interaction, he would soon enough.

A sinister smirk formed on Draco's face. He enjoyed being reminded that those who were obviously beneath him feared him. _That is the only way it should be._ He knew that breeding, money, and status made him better than all others who occupied this castle. It pleased him to know that they knew it also. Fear of a name was one thing, but fear of a person seemed to add to the possibilities available. He would have to remember to use this to his advantage when he decided on a suitable plan for his revenge.

Taking a seat at the very end of the single table placed in the space that the four house table use to occupy, Draco scanned his surroundings. This would be the moment he figured out what his plan would require him to do. Will Potter be surrounded by his usual group of half-witted and halfblooded sidekicks; or would he be left alone to deal with the wrath that Draco was going to bring crashing down upon him? Draco didn't have to wait for long to be given his answer. At that very moment Harry walked into the Great Hall with no one trailing behind him kissing the ground that he walked on. _Perfect. I won't have to deal with that know-it-all Mudblood and the Red-headed fool. It will just be Potter and myself. There is no one to interfere with my plans for once._ As the rest of the students who stayed behind over the holidays started to fill in the gaps at the table, Draco enjoyed his meal surrounded by the few Slytherins who had the same fate as him over the break.

The next morning came bright and cold. Draco knew this was the best time to find the information he needed. He forced himself out of bed before the other students even realized their dreams were not reality. He knew that if he was to find information, he would have to move at the right time. This wasn't the time to be lazy and stay in bed all morning. He was stepping on dangerous ground and he liked it. He was sure he was about to do something that no student would even dream of attempting. But he was no ordinary student, he was Draco Malfoy. Finally forcing himself to leave his warm, inviting bed Draco dressed and headed toward the Great Hall.

The Hall was vacant and from the appearance of the ceiling, it was barely past dawn. Moving towards the seat that he claimed as his own yesterday he pulled the magnificently carved plate towards him causing the dish to fill with marvelously prepared food that sent the aroma of bacon, eggs and jams to tickle his senses. Draco decided he had marveled at the sight and smell of his meal long enough and started to eat.

Finishing the meal with a sense of quickness, Draco placed the plate in its original position and with a tap of his finger it was clean just as if he was never there. Knowing that he must leave the hall before anyone spotted him, he left as quickly as he appeared. It was now time to hide outside the door so he would know when everyone he needed out of his way was enjoying the breakfast he had just consumed.

Deciding to position himself in a cupboard under the staircase, Draco waited for the staff and students to wake up and venture to the Great Hall. He did not know how long it would take him but he knew who he had to wait for; Potter, of course. That menace seemed to always know where people were. Draco didn't know if Potter was that nosy or had help from a magical source. But he couldn't afford to have Potter finding out about his intentions before he had even formed a plan. Then, invariably, there was Dumbledore. Draco did not want to be caught by that muggle loving fool, especially in the middle of what he was about to pull off.

Draco didn't have to wait very long to witness students starting to venture into the Hall. He watched students of all ages and sizes head through the doors when he set his eyes on one of the men he was waiting for. Dumbledore seemed to glide with a kind grace and power surrounding him while he held a conversation with Professor McGonagall. One target was out of the way. Draco only had to wait a little longer to see the other person that he was waiting for. Potter strolled down the stairs by himself and headed to the Great Hall. Draco smiled at this sight._ No one groveling at your feet today Potter? What a shame._ Smirking at the sarcasm that was running through his head, Draco moved from his hidden lair and headed up the stairs trying to time his movements so no one would see him. If he could go unnoticed, no one could prove that he wasn't in his room taking advantage of the opportunity to catch up on his sleep. He would have to move quickly but stealthily if he was going to pull this off.

Walking up to a familiar gargoyle statue located at the entrance of an unfamiliar tower, Draco too, stood as if he were a sculpture meant to be here. He had explored the castle many times in the past. He had seen this grotesque statue located in a second floor corridor and wondered what secrets it was hiding but did not get the answer till he questioned a third year Slytherin who was known to be a trouble maker. Draco had his moments of getting caught but had never been sent to speak to Dumbledore in his office. His punishment was normally handed down by Professor Snape. It was rumored that this fiery adolescent had been sent to speak to Dumbledore on many occasions including one only a month ago after he was credited with almost making Flinch have a nervous breakdown.

Draco had walked up the boy, Graham Pritchard and asked for information on the location of Dumbledore's office. Pritchard was more then happy to help the more senior student who the whole house looked up too. He told Draco where to find the entrance, what it looked like, and even the current password. He provided all the information that Draco needed and the upper classman was appreciative of that. He told Pritchard that repayment would come to him in the future when ever he needed the help of a Malfoy.

Still standing in front of the gargoyle statue Draco hoped that the password had not changed. He couldn't see why Dumbledore would change his password after only a month but he was still slightly worried. _No more stalling Draco. Just say the stupid password and get it over with._ 'Chocolate Covered Ants.' He waited for any sign of movement when he saw the Gargoyle start to rotate. Slightly surprised, he stepped on the wooden stairs that had formed out of the stone floor and let the circling statue bring him up to his destination.

Walking through the large oak door separated the stairs from the actual office; Draco glanced around the room before he stepped into it for the first time. There were paintings covering what seemed like every inch of wall space that wasn't already occupied by bookcases. It seemed as if they were all paintings of old wizards and witches. _Maybe family, famous wizards, or past Headmasters? Who knows and who cares right now? I need to find what I came here for quickly. _He moved over to the large desk in the center of the circular room and scanned the items that lay on top of it. _There is nothing helpful here._ He headed towards a bookshelf that for some reason caught his eye. For some reason he knew that what he was searching for was located in this area.

Knowing that Dumbledore didn't leave important information lying out in the open, Draco looked at each of the books that sat on the shelves carefully. They all seemed to be normal until he came across one that looked as if it had survived for many centuries. On the spine two words printed in gold leaf spelled 'Discipulus Tabellae'. Looking at the eloquent cursive words, he knew that he found something. He knew it was Latin from years of home instruction from his mother and he knew it said 'Student Documents.' He immediately reached for the book and motioned to pick it up but it did not leave the shelf. Letting go of the book in shock, Draco jumped clear of the bookcase as it started to move.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Behind what he thought was a normal bookcase was a large hidden chamber. He walked up to one of the many shelves that lined the walls. There was a role of parchment that seemed to be floating in place. Blinking twice, to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Draco looked closer at the shelf just below the floating article where a name, Hannah Abbott appeared. _Could it be true?_ He picked up the parchment and began to read its contents. _It is true, Dumbledore has a complete record of every experience a student has at Hogwarts. _Looking closer at the names listed on the shelf he realized that the parchment was organized by house. Finding the Gryffindor house section, Draco placed his hands on the parchment labeled 'Harry Potter.'

Draco only had to briefly read the information contained under the headings 'First year' and 'Second year' before he knew what his final plan was going to be. Rolling the parchment back up and placing it in his original position making it look as if no one had entered the secret room, Draco quickly left the office with one thought in his mind, the Forbidden Forest.

Draco knew that he had to act fast for his plan to work without a hitch. First thing he had to do was find the Creevey brothers. He would need to give Potter a reason to go out into the Forbidden Forest and they were going to be that reason. Draco knew that the annoying brothers were among the last students that he saw enter the Great Hall. _I didn't spend that much time in that muggle loving fool's office. I should be able to catch the mudblood twits on their way back to their common room. _Draco popped his head into the stair way to see if the coast was clear. Once he was sure it was safe, he ran up to the third floor and hid in a classroom with the door open just a crack waiting for the brothers to walk into his trap.

It wasn't long before he heard the squeaking voices of the muggle born pair. Draco had to time this perfectly for it to work. There could be no one else on the stairs to witness what he was about to do. Hearing them walk past the third floor corridor he stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards the stairs. Seeing that no one was walking up the stairwell he moved into action.

'Stupefy.' A bolt of red light shot out of Draco's wand and hit both of the brothers square in the back. They fell where they had been standing, unconscious. First part down, now Draco had to remove the evidence. He pointed his wand at the pair, 'Wingardium Leviosa,' with that they were bobbing above the stairs under Draco's control. _This is taking too long. Must move faster! _He motioned with his wand for them to follow him. He walked directly to the Forbidden Corridor hidden in the shadows of the third floor.

Draco found a small room that would work perfectly for his plan. He placed the unconscious boys on the floor and added some restraints with a quick binding spell. _That should hold the prats for a while._ Now that they were out of the way of his master plan, it was time to make his move on his arch nemesis.

Walking down to the entrance hall as if he just woke up, Draco spotted a young frumpy looking Gryffindor. _She will work perfectly._

'Excuse me' Draco wore his normal sinister facial expression while looking at the much shorter female. The shock was easily seen all over her face. Draco would normally get great joy from this reaction but he had a timetable to keep too.

'If you are just going to stand there with that idiotic look on your face, I will continue without acknowledgement. I just want a yes or no answer. Is it true that those Creevey fools ventured into the forest this morning looking for some make believe creature that they heard Potter telling ridiculous stories about?'

This time the girl uttered one word, 'What?!' Before Draco could say another word, she was gone. He knew she'd gone to tell Saint Potter what she had just learned so he could run off and save the day. For once he was thrilled this was going to be Potter's reaction because it would place him right in the middle of the trap Draco had been constructing in his mind the whole morning.

Walking into the forest, Draco tried not to notice the dark shadows that seemed to play with his eyes. It was around mid-morning but the further he traveled in the forest the darker his surroundings became. He would scarcely come across a beam of light that danced its way through the canopy created by the trees and find its way to the solid ground below Draco's feet. Without this light teasing his senses, he could have sworn he was walking through the forest around Dusk. Draco was in no way weak or easily spooked but something about his surroundings sent a shiver down his spine.

Not wanting to be detected before his plan was complete Draco started looking for a good place to conceal himself. With so many stocky trees and sinister looking shrubs surrounding him it would not be difficult but he wanted to find the ideal spot where he would be able to see everything without being seen. Scanning his surroundings Draco spotted what could be the perfect location. Hidden in the darkness about 20 meters off the path was a nook created by two trees that were as tall as towers and a number of wild looking bushes that found a comfortable home at the trees' bases. It would work perfectly to conceal him. Even his pale skin and platinum hair could not be seen by someone on the path if he slithered himself into the obscurity created by the monstrous foliage. He left the little comfort that he had in his surroundings on the path as he took the steps into the darkness.

Shock took over Draco's face. _I can't believe I am actually sitting on the ground. Dirt is touching my tailored Italian robes. This means I am going to have to send special instructions to those pesky house elves when these robes are cleaned. _Something that resembled a smile streaked across his face. _Seeing Potter humiliated would warrant having to burn these robes. I can deal with the extra effort it was going to take to make sure they are cleaned properly._ Brushing as much dirt off the hem of his robes he started to run through his plan in his mind. _Alright, I am going to wait till scarface wanders in the forest looking for those filthy little mudbloods, the Creeveys. When he walks past me I will stun him. That should give me enough time to tie him up, move him further into the forest and leave him hanging from a tree waiting for what ever lives in this forest to scare the living day light out of him. That will teach everyones' favorite Hero who not to mess with. _The thought of Potter tied up around the waist and hanging from one of the tree limbs was making Draco produce one of his famous smirks. A laugh escaped his lips when he pictured Potter dangling in mid air. _This is going to be brilliant. _

A chill seemed to settle on the forest floor. It was noticeable enough to possess Draco to place the hood attached to his robes over his head. He knew something was not right about this forest and could understand why the professors wanted to keep the students away from it.

Suddenly the earth shook, making Draco tense in fear. _What in the name of Merlin is that?_ He couldn't see anything that would make the earth tremble but he started to hear sounds that he thought were created by a large impact. All he could do was stay hidden and hope that what ever it was didn't stray from its original path.

To his dismay, whatever it was seemed to be very close. Draco looked up towards the sky and shock covered his face. What ever it was looked human but must have stood 15 feet high. _A giant? Here in the forest? How is that possible?_ He couldn't answer his questions but he knew not to move and attract the creature's attention.Unfortunately for Draco, the giant's attention was already upon him.

'Hermy?' the giant's voice traveled with such force that the wind from its words blew Draco's hood off his head. He could do nothing but continue to stare at it.

'You not Hermy! Where's Haggers?'

Draco knew it was time to act. He quickly removed himself from the cove and started sprinting as far away from the monster that had discovered him. He did not care what that thing was or why he was in a forest near the school; all he wanted to do was get away from it before it did something to him.

The sound of the giant moving toward Draco's path told him that the creature was not happy with his sudden movement. _Oh Merlin! What do I do now?_ He had to think fast. But what could he do to stop this monstrous being? Draco could only come up with one idea.

Stopping abruptly, he turned and aimed his wand at the Giant's face and yelled 'Conjunctivitis' at the top of his lungs. Not waiting for the creature's response, Draco turned and started to run again. From the sounds that the giant was making, he knew that it was not very happy. The footsteps that pounded on the ground with great force became more frequent and fierce. He knew it wouldn't be long till the giant was right on top of him but with no other thoughts on how to get away all he could do was continue running. That was exactly what he planned to do until he hit something with great force and fell to the ground.

Draco looked up and saw the one person he did not want to run into during his adventure but a small sigh of relief escaped his lips. Dumbledore stood above him strong and firm. He didn't even seem to be worried about the enraged giant that was moving towards them at a rapid pace. Draco soon realized why.

Dumbledore held up his hand, 'Now, that is not nice Grawp.'

'He no Hermy. No tell where Haggers is.' Then rubbing his eyes this creature that now had a name said, 'He make ouch! Make stop Dumbly.'

Dumbledore looked at Draco with a twinkle in his eye and then raised his wand while whispering an incantation. Suddenly the inflammation that had taken over Grawp's face started to reside.

Something that resembled a grin appeared on Grawp's boulder shaped face. 'Me better, nice Dumbly.'

'Go back to your clearing Grawp and I will send Hagrid to see you'

'Me will do Dumbly.' With that the giant turned and headed back in the direction that he had come from.

Now all of Dumbledore's attention was focused on the Draco and the young man did not like it even though he owed the older dignified wizard his thanks for saving his life. He knew that he was going to have to explain why he was in the forest in the first place. Then a thought hit him, _Why is Dumbledore in the forest? _Suddenly he knew that he would have to explain why he was in the forest but he would have to explain all the things he had done earlier that day. Gracefully, Dumbledore moved his arm behind the student's back and led him out of the forest. Suddenly with a sinking feeling Draco knew they were heading to the office he had left not so long ago and he could only imagine what would be written on his personal scroll.

Draco let Dumbledore lead him all the way up to the office. He knew this was the time to suppress any desire to rebel and just follow the muggle loving fool's guiding path. The room was exactly the same as it had been when Draco had invaded its space earlier but there was something different in the air. It was as if the room started to glow from the mere presence of the headmaster. The candles fluttered as if touched by an invisible breeze and the paintings seemed to come to life. _The paintings! How could I be so stupid? Of course Dumbledore knew I was up to something. The paintings told him that I was in his office without his permission. _After the mental forehead slap, Draco knew he wouldn't get out of this unscathed.

Dumbledore must have noticed Draco's realization because he cleared his throat to gain back the boys attention and began to speak. 'I know you must be wondering why I wandered into the forest this morning and happened across you. Well as you probably realized just now when you walked into my office, the paintings that cover the walls brought your exploration of my office to my attention when I returned from breakfast. They also told me that you ventured into my records room. It does not surprise me that you were able to find it though. I always knew you were smarter then you let on in your classes. I was about to go and find you when Professor Snape walked into my office and informed me that two of our students had been attacked from behind. This lit my curiosity. It didn't take long to figure out your intentions once we spoke to a few students. It was very interesting of you to use Harry's curiosity and love for his fellow students to draw him into the forest. The only problem is that you did not know yourself what laid out in those trees. That is why I went out there to find you and you are very lucky that I did. Grawp may have not intended to hurt you at first but that could have been a very deadly first meeting for you.'

'I know this is what you are dreading but we must talk about your punishment. I must make sure that you learn a lesson from the experience that you have just gone through. I believe this punishment will be broken into two different sections. The first task is four days of cleaning the ceiling of the potion classroom, with no use of magic of course. I believe Professor Snape would really appreciate the help. The second part of your punishment will be helping Professor Hagrid in a monthly chore of his. You will accompany him on the fifth day of your detention into the forest and aid him in giving Grawp, your new acquaintance from the forest, a bath. You must learn that even though a creature may be foreign to you, it still deserves your respect. This is all that I have to say to you at the moment about this topic. I sincerely hope this little adventure of yours has quenched your thirst for revenge.'

As if he had not just handed Draco a fate worse then death, Dumbledore stood and ushered the young man out of the office. 'It is now time for you to rejoin the rest of the students and continue to enjoy your winter holiday. I believe lunch is about to be served.' That is all he said before sending Draco on his way.

Shock, disapproval, and confusion all danced across Draco's face. He had no idea what exactly had just happened but he realized that was given a punishment that indeed sent him back into the forest. _I can't go back in there. Who knows what else is living in the forsaken place. _'Wait until my father hears about this!'


End file.
